1. Field
Embodiments relate to a refrigerator having a sub door which is installed on a main door so as to allow articles stored in a storage chamber to be withdrawn without opening of the main door and serves as a homebar door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus which stores frozen food and refrigerated food in a fresh state within storage chambers by controlling temperatures of the storage chambers by circulating cool air generated from a refrigerating cycle.
Doors to open and close the storage chambers rotated forwards are installed on a main body of such a refrigerator, and a homebar door (hereinafter, referred to as a sub door), through which articles stored in the storage chambers is withdrawn to the outside without opening of the doors, or, which is horizontally supported when the sub door is opened such that the stored articles are temporarily mounted on the sub door, is provided on the doors.
The conventional refrigerator having the sub door includes a receipt space provided on the rear surface of the door of the refrigerator and communicated with the outside through an opening formed through the door, the sub door installed at the opening such that the front end of the sub door is vertically rotatable about the lower end of the sub door so as to selectively open and close the receipt space, and stoppers provided on both side surfaces of the opening and supporting the lower ends of both sides of the rear surface of the sub door under the condition that the opening is opened so as to restrict the range of rotation of the sub door.
The above conventional refrigerator generates heat loss at the sub door, thus increasing energy loss compared with a refrigerator without a sub door. Further, the temperature of a portion around the sub door at the inside of the storage chamber is relatively high, and thus storage performance of the refrigerator is lowered.